


Wrong Turning

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: 500 prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deva had been unwisely assuming that his leader knew what he was doing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turning

**Author's Note:**

> For aralias, who was amused that I had not written any Deva fic yet and immediately gave me several prompts for that character, for the [500 Prompts Meme](http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/300554.html) \- Prompt 385: laughing at the moon (B7, Deva & Blake). 
> 
> Possible spoilers for _Blake_ /S4.

“What is it?” Deva asked in a whisper, as Blake came to an unexpected halt in front of him. Deva only narrowly managed to keep from walking into him. He glanced nervously around them, trying to make out any unwanted movement in the trees, but it was too dark, even in the moonlight. “I didn’t hear anything.”

Blake turned around. “No, it’s not that. Did you bring the grid plans with you?”

“Well, no,” said Deva. “To fix part of the alarm system around the perimeter? I thought you knew what you were doing.”

Blake gave a short grin. “So did I.”

“If this is a game or a joke, I don’t think it’s very funny. It’s too dangerous out here.” 

Blake shrugged. “No, it’s not a game. It’s not that bad, though – at least we’ve cleared this area, and now the security system’s fixed again, we should be comparatively safe.”

“Even so –”

“We can’t be far from base. Why didn’t you let me know we were going in the wrong direction?”

“I was following you.” Deva shifted, not wanting to think about how true that was in other ways as well. “Perhaps I shouldn’t?”

Blake only turned again and then switched off the torch.

“What are you doing?” Deva had to work hard not to clutch at the other’s arm at the sudden loss of light – the moonlight, in his view didn’t count. It made everything look oddly grey and the shadows only deeper. Deva didn’t like outdoors. He usually stayed inside where his talents could best be utilised – it was the computers he was good with. Outdoors involved too many unknown variables. Maybe on some planets, a walk in the countryside might be a pleasant idea, but not this one. The galaxy had plenty of god-forsaken planets to choose from, but Gauda Prime was one of the worst, mainly due to the lawless being in the majority.

Blake sat down against the nearest tree. “Saving the power cells, in case we need it. Shouldn’t be too much longer before it’s light.”

“You’re just going to _sit_ there and wait for day?”

“We can’t be far from base. As soon as it’s light, we’ll be able to see part of it again – or at least recognise something. If we carry on going in the wrong direction, we’ll cross the perimeter and then we might find ourselves in trouble.”

Deva thought about suggesting that they contact base and ask for someone to find them, and then thought about it again. He didn’t exactly have a precise location for their current whereabouts – that was rather the point – and as for how it would look… “I’ll have to report in, though.”

“Well, tell them it’s taking longer than we thought.”

Deva smiled at that, and sat down beside Blake. “Yes. I was just thinking the truth wouldn’t do your reputation any favours. I thought you said you had excellent tracking skills?”

“I do,” said Blake. “Usually.”

“Well, I hope so,” Deva said. “You take enough risks as it is –”

Blake turned his head towards him. The first thing that seemed to have alarmed him about the whole scenario was that Deva might take it as an opportunity to complain about Blake’s over-complicated plans and reckless behaviour. Well, that was typical. “Deva –”

“I should probably tell them the truth,” Deva pointed out. “’Safe’ is a relative term – what if something happened to you?” Or him, of course. And even if the human dangers kept well away, he wasn’t keen on the idea of wildlife, either, whether large or small. If he thought about it, he was already sure something was crawling down his back.

“Stop worrying, Deva. It won’t. Anyway, a bit of fresh air will do you good.”

“Yes, I seem to remember you saying something to that effect when you dragged me out here in the first place. Now look at us. Besides, you must have some other planet in mind if you’re going to talk about fresh air.”

“You’re just worrying again.”

“And you’re not. You should be. You’re the one who’s managed to lose us, what is it, only about twenty minutes away from the base?”

Blake grinned, and then started to laugh, looking upwards at the moon.

“Blake?”

“Well, you have to admit, between the two of us, it’s quite an achievement.”

Deva laughed, then, more softly. “True. Next time, though, I’m staying inside, thanks – where it’s safer.”


End file.
